Barbaric Machine Beasts
The Barbaric Machine Beasts (蛮機獣, Bankijū) are monsters created to pollute the Earth. They are each separated into one of three types that are under the Pollution Ministers: Savage Ground (害地, Gaichi), Savage Sea (害水, Gaisui), and Savage Sky (害気, Gaiki). The Barbaric Machine Beasts are infused with a special energy called Bikkurium (ビックリウム, Bikkuriumu) that enlarges them in a process called Industrial Revolution (産業革命,'' Sangyō Kakumei''), however this process can be activated while the Barbaric Machine Beast is still alive. They are named putting the suffix "Banki" (バンキ, Banki) after the name of the object they are based on, machines that were present at the turn of the century. When scrapped, the deactivated Savage Machine Beasts shrink back to normal size and end up at the Savage Machine Beast Graveyard. Yogostein took advantage of this in his Savage Machine Beast program by using Ugatz souls to reanimate the Recycled Barbaric Machine Beast Army (リサイクル蛮機獣軍団, Risaikuru Bankijū Gundan, movie), only for them to be rescrapped by the Engines due to being much weaker than they used to be. Before they go on a mission,they usually say "righty-o" Savage Ground Scoop Banki Scoop Banki (スコップバンキ, Sukoppu Banki, 3): A scoop (スコップ, sukoppu) Savage Land Barbaric Machine Beast sent by Earth Pollution Minister Baron Yogorex de Stein to attack Neo Tokyo Hills, tending to say "Kappore" (a meaningless word sung for rhythm) in his sentences. His trademark attacks are "Landslide Blizzard" and the stronger "Super Landslide Blizzard", using his shovel gauntlets to scoop up boulders or bury his opponents in dirt. He is scrapped by Engine Gattai Engine-O after being corrected by Go-onBlue that Musashi killed Kojirō not with two swords, but with a long bokken (not to mention the length of the Go-on Sword gave the Go-ongers a greater advantage over Scoop Banki's shovel gauntlets). Was used for "Gopher Bot" in Power Rangers RPM Voiced by Tamotsu Nishiwaki. Jishaku Banki/Denjishaku Banki Jishaku Banki (ジシャクバンキ, Jishaku Banki, 5, movie): A magnet (磁石, jishaku) Savage Land Barbaric Machine Beast sent by Yogostein with the power of magnetism, able to take his opponents' weapons and use them. Though defeated in the first fight, Jishaku Banki is upgraded to Denjishaku Banki (デンジシャクバンキ, Denjishaku Banki), becoming an electromagnet (電磁石, denjishaku) with greater power with his Fleming's Law attack until Hant destroys his power source. He is the first to be scrapped by Engine-O Birca. Was used for "Magnetron" in Power Rangers RPM Voiced by Toshiharu Sakurai. Boring Banki Boring Banki (ボーリングバンキ, Bōringu Banki, 8): A boring machine (ボーリングマシン, bōringu mashin) Savage Land Barbaric Machine Beast sent by Yogostein to attack the city. Though he went to sleep suddenly, Boring Banki's sleep mode is a drilling mode to extract magma to destroy the city. In the end, "Drill Attack Bot"Boring Banki is destroyed by both Engine-O and Engine Gattai GunBir-O. Was used for ""Drill Attack Bot"" in Power Rangers RPM Voiced by Naoki Imamura. Hatsuden Banki Hatsuden Banki (ハツデンバンキ, Hatsuden Banki, 12, movie): An electrical generator (発電機, hatsudenki) Savage Land Barbaric Machine Beast sent by Yogostein that can drop powerful lightning bolts, saying "bika" in his sentences. Sosuke Esumi tried to use this against Hatsuden Banki but it resulted in both switching bodies when Hatsuden's lightning hit them. Though he tried to take advantage of his current state, Hatsuden snapped after listening to the others' inane babbling and runs off to find Yogostein. When Yogostein retreated as his minion is exposed, Hatsuden Sosuke attempts to destroy the Go-ongers as Go-on Red. By then, the Go-Ongers managed to revert this by shooting a special Sosuke Soul (made out of Sosuke's own consciousness) into Hatsuden Go-onRed with the Junction Rifle, returning the Barbaric Machine Beast back into his body. But now hampered by a cold that Sosuke had been suffering, Hatsuden Banki is scrapped by Engine-O G6. Was used for "Lightning Bot" in Power Rangers RPM Happa Banki Happa Banki(ハッパバンキ, Happa Banki, 17): A dynamite (ダイナマイト, dainamaito) Savage Earth Barbaric Machine Beast, Yogostein's "number one hooligan" and ends his sentences with "dappa." He is sent to destroy the city with his Dynamite Don-Don attack until the Go-on Wings interfere. Teaming up with Yogostein and Earth Pollution Vice-Minister Hiramechimedes as part of a trio, Happa Banki overwhelms the Go-ongers until the Go-on Wings arrive. He is scrapped by Go-onGold after he takes his Bikkurium, preventing him from growing, and instead making him explode. His name comes from the Japanese word for "rock blasting" (発破, happa). Was used for "Dyna Bot" in Power Rangers RPM Nokogiri Banki /Chainsaw Banki Nokogiri Banki (ノコギリバンキ, Nokogiri Banki, 19): A saw (ノコギリ, nokogiri) Savage Earth Barbaric Machine Beast who ends his sentences with "Giri." With his saw blade arm, Nokogiri Banki can cut through any material, though he only targeted things taller than himself. His only weakness was a constant tightening of the bolt that keeps his forearm together. Though scrapped by Engine-Oh G6, Hiramechimedes rebuilds him into the stronger Chainsaw Banki (チェーンソーバンキ, Chēnsō Banki, 20). Now chainsaw (チェーンソー, chēnsō)-based with his weaknesses removed, Chainsaw Banki was properly used by Hiramechimedes in a plan to take out both Go-on teams while polluting the air, only for Engine Jum-bowhale's interference to ruin it as Chainsaw Banki is scrapped by Engine Gattai SeiKuu-O. Was used for Saw Bot Generation 15 & Generation 16 Saw Bot in Power Rangers RPM Boseki Banki Bōseki Banki (ボーセキバンキ, Bōseki Banki, 22): A spinning mule (紡績機械, bōseki kikai) Savage Earth Barbaric Machine Beast sent by Yogostein to aid Hiramechimedes in his plan by attacking him, able to fire streams of yarn string to immobilize her enemy in her Shuuraiya attack. However, once Hiramechimedes springs his trap, she undergoes "Original Industrial Revolution" (元祖産業革命, Ganso Sangyō Kakumei) to lay the deathblow on Seiku-Oh before being the first Savage Machine Beast to be scrapped by Engine-O G9. Was used for Textile Bot in Power Rangers RPM Hammer Banki Hammer Banki (ハンマーバンキ, Hanmā Banki, 29): A hammer (ハンマー, hanmā) Savage Land Barbaric Machine Beast created by Yogostein when he returned from his travel. Being infused with his creator's hate, Hammer Banki is compelled to destroy everything even to the point of disobeying Yogostein. Hammer Banki was the first to battle (and be scrapped by) the completed Armored Wheel GoRoader GT. Was used for Hammer Bot in Power Rangers RPM Voiced by Riki Kitazawa Drill Banki Drill Banki (ドリルバンキ, Doriru Banki, 32-33): A drill (ドリル, doriru) the Most Powerful Savage Land Barbaric Machine Beast who ends his sentences with -dori (ドリ, -dori) words and can fire his Dri-Cam Attack from the drill horn on his head. Sent by Yogostein to find the "Golden Dragon" in hope it was the Horonderthal, Drill Banki accidentally revived the Ancient Engines instead and had been berated by Yogostein to find them under the impression that they are the Horonderthal. Taking out his frustrations on the Go-ongers, Drill Banki is the first to be scrapped by Engine Gattai Kyouretsu-O. Was used for "Series 2 Rotor Bot" in Power Rangers RPM" Kussaku Banki '''Kussaku Banki' (クッサクバンキ, Kussaku Banki): A excavator drill (掘削機, kussakuki) Savage Land Barbaric Machine Beast sent by Yogostein who appeared in the Go-onger Manga. He is scrapped by Engine-Oh G6. Savage Sea Pipe Banki Pipe Banki (パイプバンキ, Paipu Banki, 2): A drainage pipe (排水パイプ, haisui paipu) Savage Water Barbaric Machine Beast sent by Water Pollution Minister Kegalesia to pollute Earth's waters with the sludge from his pipes, tending to say "Jobber" in his sentences. The Go-ongers try to fight him when he tests his powers at a dam, retreating after succeeding. He then returns later to pollute Shindaiba in giant form, attacking the Go-ongers once learning they are without their Engine Casts. Once the three gain them back, Pipe Banki is then scrapped by Engine-O, after a messy hostage situation. Was use used for "Water Hoser" in Power Rangers RPM Voiced by Takayuki Kondō. Spray Banki Spray Banki (スプレーバンキ, Supurē Banki, 4, movie): A clumsy yet over eager spray bottle (スプレー, supurē) Savage Water Barbaric Machine Beast sent by Kegalesia as her assassin to steal the Engine Cast of Birca. He can shoot acid from his mouth. He is wounded by Birca and Engine Gunpherd before Engine-O scraps him. Was used for "Nozz Bot" in Power Rangers RPM Voice by Antoki no Inoki. Bombe Banki Bombe Banki (ボンベバンキ, Bonbe Banki, 7): A gas cylinder (ボンベ, bonbe, from the German bombe) Savage Water Barbaric Machine Beast sent by Kegalesia in her plan to get rid of Engine-Oh, though Engine Carrigator almost ruined it. To that end, he intentionally had himself defeated to enlarge and use his Red Rust Beam on Engine-O, defeating him. However, Bombe Banki ends up being the first to be scrapped by GunBir-O. Was used for ""Pump Attack Bot"" in Power Rangers RPM Voiced by Masato Hirano. Hikigane Banki Hikigane Banki (ヒキガネバンキ, Hikigane Banki, 13, movie): A trigger (引き金, hikigane) Savage Water Barbaric Machine Beast under Kegalesia, ranked as Gaiark's top sniper and says "Gane" in his sentences. He was sent to take Būkorin back to Gego, whom he called "Boss" (兄貴, Aniki) for stopping his attack without trouble. Using his various attacks, like "Water Magnum", Hikigane Banki overpowers the Go-ongers until Renn arrives to even the odds. He is scrapped by Engine-O G6 and he regrets that he will not see the Chunichi Dragons' win one last time. Was used for "Gat Bot" in Power Rangers RPM Kama Banki Kama Banki (カマバンキ, Kama Banki, 14): A bath heater (風呂釜, furogama) Savage Water Barbaric Machine Beast sent by Kegalesia, says "Come On" in his sentences. By using the mist from his nostrils, Kama Banki can teleport people into the hot springs on his head and remove any interference in Gaiark's plan. It is only after reaching enlightenment that the Savage Machine Beast's power reaches its zenith, though Kama Banki is no match for a love-filled Hanto Jou before a "mixed-up" Engine-O G6 scraps him. Was used for "Broiler Bot" in Power Rangers RPM Oil Banki Oil Banki (オイルバンキ, Oiru Banki, 16): An oil (オイル, oiru) Savage Water Barbaric Machine Beast sent by Kegalesia who can create a super slippery oil slick on the city, incapacitating not only normal ground vehicles but Engine-O G6. After being defeated by Engine Toripter and Engine Jetras, Hiramechimedes upgrades Oil Banki with wings to take on the Wing Engines. But using mops to counter the oil slick, Engine-O and GunBir-O scrap Oil Banki with little trouble. Was used for "Oil Bot" in Power Rangers RPM Manhole Banki Manhole Banki (マンホールバンキ, Manhōru Banki, 28): A manhole (マンホール, manhōru) Savage Water Barbaric Machine Beast who moves too fast for even BOMPER and the Go-on Wings to sense, using "Glug" in his sentences. He is sent kidnap pen-spinners as part of Air Pollution Minister Kitaneidas's plan to power his Destructive Sound Machine and destroy the city. His signature move is "Grind Manhole", shooting out manholes at his enemies. He was eventually scrapped by Engine-Oh G9. Was used for "Manhole Bot" in Power Rangers RPM Straw Banki Straw Banki (ストローバンキ, Sutorō Banki, 30): A drinking straw (ストロー, sutorō) Savage Water Barbaric Machine Beast who ends his sentences with "buku". Other than using his Straw Scatter Shot to make people breathe out poison gases, his power depends on any of four bottles he drinks to gain a special ability. His Explosive Drink, in a yellow bottle, allows him to shoot soap bubbles that explode on impact, his Smokescreen Drink, in a purple bottle, releases a smoke screen, and his Capsule Drink, blue bottle, creates a bubble prison. However, with the red Gai Aqua, a special power-up drink created by Kegalesia, Straw Banki's abilities and evil increase. Though he loses the Gai Aqua in his initial attack, Kegalesia creates a supply of it for her monster to use when he overwhelms the team without Go-on Red. But once the Go-on Mach Team arrives, Straw Banki is defeated by the duo before Industrial Revolutionizing and scrapped by Engine Bear RV, Engine Buson, Seiku-Oh, and GunBir-Oh. Was used for "Chemical Bot" in Power Rangers RPM Shower Banki Shower Banki (シャワーバンキ, Shawā Banki, 38): A shower (シャワー, shawā) Savage Water Barbaric Machine Beast who ends her sentences with "Shower". Shower Banki is by Kegalesia with a special liquid to cover the city in acid rain. However, the liquid's formulation was not acidic and had an unforeseen side effect that freezes any male exposed to it within 30 minutes. Once aware of this, Kegalesia gives Shower Banki Super Ultra Gorgeous Acid Rain and sends her to eliminate the male Go-ongers. However, Saki Rouyama, Miu Sutou, and Bear RV managed to outwit and beat her. But by the time Shower Banki Industrial Revolutionizes, the male Go-ongers arrive in their Engines with GunBir-Oh Jetras and Seiku-Oh Gunpherd scrapping her. Bin Banki/Mahobin Banki Bin Banki (ビンバンキ, Bin Banki, 42): A bottle (ビン, bin) Savage Water Barbaric Machine Beast who ends his sentences with bin. Though a weakling with his signature attack, Hot Water Commerical, even weaker, Kegalesia has Manabu Yushima use his magic to upgrade the Savage Machine Beast into the stronger Thermos (魔法瓶, mahōbin)-based Mahōbin Banki (マホービンバンキ, Mahōbin Banki), now able to use magic and adding "Tiger" in his sentences. But once stripped of his magic and Industrial Revolutionized, Mahōbin Banki is scrapped by Kyouretsu-O while making references to Leonardo Da Vinci. Hedoro Banki Hedoro Banki (ヘドロバンキ, Hedoro Banki): A sludge (ヘドロ, hedoro) Savage Water Barbaric Machine Beast sent by Kegalesia who appeared in the special drama sessions of the first Engine Sentai Go-onger original soundtrack. He is scrapped by Engine-O and GunBir-O. Savage Sky Incinerator Banki Incinerator Banki (ショウキャクバンキ, Shōkyaku Banki, 1, Movie, Narikiri Movie): An incinerator (焼却炉, shōkyakuro) Savage Sky Barbaric Machine Beast sent by Kitaneidas, putting stuff into the furnace on his forehead to induce smog and perform his attacks. Shoukyaku Banki prefers to burn flowers and anything pretty to improve the toxicity of his smog. He fails in his mission when the Go-ongers arrive, and is forcefully upgraded by the Pollution Ministers. Shoukyaku Banki is the first to be scrapped by Engine-O. The second Shoukyaku Banki in the narikiri movie Legendary Hero (伝説ノヒーロー, Densetsu no Hīrō) was scrapped by Engine-O. Was used for "Generation 5 Attack Bot" in Power Rangers RPM Voiced by Takashi Nagasako. Speaker Banki Speaker Banki (スピーカーバンキ, Supīkā Banki, 6, movie): A speaker (スピーカー, supīkā) Savage Sky Barbaric Machine Beast sent by Kitaneidas, able to convert beautiful sound waves into noise pollution with his microphone spear before shooting out the resulting sound waves from his speakers. Speaker Banki is later upgraded to generate louder sound waves that can block most attacks. However, Speaker Banki's one weakness was the (nonfunctional) speakers on his feet. He is the first to be scrapped by Engine-O Gunpherd, as it could break through the barrier. was used for "Boom Bot" in Power Rangers RPM Voiced by Issei Futamata. Lens Banki Lens Banki (レンズバンキ, Renzu Banki, 9): A lens (レンズ, renzu) Savage Sky Barbaric Machine Beast sent by Kitaneidas to use his power to teleport people into Junk World, using the Braneworld's ability to mechanize humans as part of his plan to create new Ugatz. Though scrapped by Engine-Oh and GunBir-Oh, Lens Banki's pictures of their final attacks are used in the creation of Kagami Banki. was used for "Camera Attack Bot" in Power Rangers RPM Voiced by Kōichi Tōchika. Antenna Banki Antenna Banki (アンテナバンキ, Antena Banki, 11): An antenna (アンテナ, antenna) Savage Sky Barbaric Machine Beast sent by Kitaneidas, it can interfere with television signals by sending his own special hypnotic ones to control anyone who saw a television getting that signal, brainwashing the masses into polluting the city while forcing the Go-ongers apart with what their desire the most save Gunpei Ishihara. His signature attack is "Satellite Shower", firing a beam in the air with multitude of lasers raining down on his opponent. He is scrapped by GunBir-O's Gunpherd Gunfire. was used for "Sat Bot" in Power Rangers RPM Vacuum Banki Vacuum Banki (バキュームバンキ, Soushiki Banki, 18): A vacuum cleaner (掃除機, sōjiki) Savage Sky Barbaric Machine Beast sent by Kitaneidas to terminate the Go-on Wings while their guard is down. But after being man handled by Go-on Gold Vacuum Banki kidnaps Miu and holds her hostage to force Hiroto give up his Wing Trigger and Change Soul. Sōsuke's inference allows Miu to be freed as all three manage to defeat Vacuum Banki. He is the first Barbaric Machine Beast to be scrapped by Engine-O Jetripter. was used for "Vacuum Bot" in Power Rangers RPM Fusen Banki Fūsen Banki (フーセンバンキ, Fūsen Banki, 21): Referred as the "Tiger of Balloons", this balloon (風船, fūsen) Savage Sky Barbaric Machine Beast rubbery body made him immune to most physical attacks as well as use his balloons in his "Jet Balloons" and "Balloon Bombs" attacks. Fūsen Banki was sent by Kitaneidas to give off his smog-filled balloons to children, until the Go-on Wings drove him off. However, Hiramechimedes has Fūsen Banki use his inflation power on Bomper and target him so the Go-ongers would get hurt protecting him. However, Seiku-O's interference ruins the plan as it scraps the Savage Machine Beast. was used for "Balloon Bot" in Power Rangers RPM Dowsing Banki Dowsing Banki (ダウジングバンキ, Daujingu Banki, 27): A dowsing rod (ダウジングロッド, daujingu roddo) Savage Sky Barbaric Machine Beast who uses a pair of tonfa as her weapons and as dowsing rods, ending her sentences with -ing (-イング, -ingu) words (e.g., "running," "fencing," "ending"). She manages to overpower Engine-O Gunpherd until she is weakened by being covered in flowers, with Engine-O G9 finishing her off. Was used for "Dowser Bot" in Power Rangers RPM Heater Banki Heater Banki (ヒーターバンキ, Hītā Banki, 34): A heater (ヒーター（電熱器）, hītā (dennetsuki)) Savage Sky Barbaric Machine Beast sent by Kitaneidas to put the city in a heat wave before change of plans to target the city's gas tanks. Using the Burning Coil (灼熱コイル, Shakunetsu Koiru) batons as his weapons, Heater Banki's signature attack is Fiery-Wind Beam. He was frozen and scrapped by Kyoretsu-O. was used for "Heat Bot" in Power Rangers RPM Engine Banki Engine Banki (エンジンバンキ, Enjin Banki, 37): An Engine (炎神, Enjin) Savage Sky Barbaric Machine Beast created by Kitaneidas based on Engine-O to avenge the death of Yogostein. Assuming the form of gas guzzling dekotora with the mentality of a trucker, ending his sentences with "Tora", Engine Banki can Tru-Transform into a humanoid form to execute his Big Tornado, Roaring Cannon, and Assault First Star Missile attacks. He was shrunk by the Kankanber and scrapped by the Kankan Mantangun. Yatai Banki Yatai Banki (ヤタイバンキ, Yatai Banki, 39): A yatai (屋台, yatai) Savage Sky Barbaric Machine Beast who ends his sentences with "-wasshoi" (ワッショイ, wasshoi). He is sent to capture children in order to start up Kitaneidas' plan to subjugate the world into chaos with endless festive fun. However, when it turned out the Minster's plan was too time-consuming, Yatai Banki is sent to fight the Go-ongers while Ministers go after the two boys from the Samurai World have entered the Human World. But after using his festival space on them, he is scrapped by the three Engine formations. Dumbbell Banki Dumbbell Banki (ダンベルバンキ, Danberu Banki, 46): A dumbbell (ダンベル, danberu) Savage Sky Barbaric Machine Beast built to be the strongest, ending his sentences with "bell" (ベル, beru). He is sent to use his heavy breathing from his workout to fill the air with carbon dioxide. Though strong, Dumbbell Banki's forearms are so heavy that he cannot lift them up himself, and relies on two Ugatz named Ugatz L and Ugatz R to lift his arms for him via remote control. But without them, Dumbbell Banki can fire the Super Dumbbell Missile frim his chest as both a defense and a offense. He is scrapped by the teamwork of Seiku-Oh and the Go-Roader. was used for ""Dumbell Bot"" in Power Rangers RPM Ugatz L & R Mic Banki Mic Banki (マイクバンキ, Maiku Banki): A microphone (マイクロフォン, maikurofon) Savage Sky Barbaric Machine Beast sent by Kitaneidas who appeared in the special drama sessions of the first Engine Sentai Go-onger original soundtrack. He is scrapped by Engine-O. Other Kagami Banki Kagami Banki (カガミバンキ, Kagami Banki, 10): A mirror (鏡, kagami) Barbaric Machine Beast created in by all three of the Pollution Ministers, tending to say "Mirror" in his sentences. Because of the pictures Lens Banki took before being destroyed, Kagami Banki can use the mirror on his chest to duplicate the Engines' attacks with his "Mirror Effect". After being recharged with Bikkurium, which took longer in his case, Kagami Banki reveals his true Land/Sky/Sea Form, possessing the powers of all three Pollution Ministers, using it in his "Mirror Bomb" attack. He is the first to be scrapped by Engine-O G6. Was used for "Generation 12 Reflects Bot" in Power Rangers RPM Voiced by Junpei Morita. Water Pollution Machine Knight Uzumaquixote Water Pollution Machine Knight Uzumaquixote (害水機士ウズマキホーテ, Gaisui Kishi Uzumakihōte, 25): A servant of Nigorl who ends his sentences with "Knight", armed with a jousting lance and shield with the ability to consume anything from garbage to energy. Stuck on Earth as a stone statue after too more exposure to the clean surroundings, Uzumaquixote was found by a young Renn, thinking that it was a Kṣitigarbha (地蔵, Jizō) statue as he prayed to it to make his mother better before she died. By present day, Renn sought out the statue when he visited his childhood home, with the Pollution Minsters and Go-on Wings fighting over it. In the end, Kegalesia revives Uzumaquixote and has him attack the Go-ongers, until Renn transforms into Go-onBlue seeing his "family" more important than his sentimentality for the statue. After ingesting Bikkurium, Uzamaquixote is scrapped after a three-pronged attack from Seiku-Oh, GunBir-Oh, and Engine-Oh after Renn perfects the Kyu-yu Soul's re-energizing powers, but not before revealing his master being on Earth as well. Uzamaquixote is named after the Japanese word for "spiral" and "whirlpool" (渦巻, uzumaki) and Don Quixote (ドン・キホーテ, Don Kihōte). Was used for "Knight Bot" in Power Rangers RPM Horonderthal The Barbaric Machine Clan Horonderthal (蛮機族ホロンデルタール, Bankizoku Horonderutāru, 34-35) is of a legendary clan of giant Clockwork Savage Machines which exterminated dinosaurs on the earth 65 million years ago with his violence-inducing Horonden Wave (ホロンデン波, Horondenpa). He battled with the Ancient Engines at that time, with their fight ending up with both sides fossilized within a mountain. Making it his goal, Yogostein manages to find the location with the aid of Drill Banki, only to accidentally free the Ancient Engines instead. But after personally finding the exact location of Horonderthal, Yogostein awakens him from his rest and upgrades him so that his attack can affect Kyoretsu-O. However, in spite of his modern-time upgrades, the Horonderthal became the first to be scrapped by Engine-O G12 with Yogostein taking the Horonderthal's power for himself. His name is from the Japanese word for "extinct" (滅ぶ, horobu) and "Neanderthal" (ネアンデルタール, Neanderutāru). Was used for "Generation 16 Hyper Bot" In Power Rangers RPM Nunchuck Banki Nunchaku Banki (ヌンチャクバンキ, Nunchaku Banki, Go-onger vs. Gekiranger): A nunchaku (ヌンチャク, nunchaku) Savage Sky Barbaric Machine Beast created by Confrontation Beast Tortoise-Fist Meka (臨獣トータス拳メカ, Rinjū Tōtasuken Meka) in the Engine Sentai Go-onger vs. Gekiranger movie. As he is created by a member of the Confrontation Beast-Fist Akugata, Nunchaku Banki can perform Ringi. He then becomes Long Banki, after ingesting the golden orb containing Long. Nunchaku Ringi * Air Splitting Wave (空裂波, Kureppa) * Time Inferior Attitude (時劣態, Jirettai) Kettei Banki Kettei Banki (ケッテイバンキ, Kettei Banki, 48): A Barbaric Machine Beast sent by Kegalesia and Kitaneidas who was modeled after all of the Barbaric Machine Beasts (全ての蛮機獣, Subete no Bankijū) that came before, thus able to use all their attacks. The name comes from the Japanese word for "definitive" (決定, kettei). He is scrapped by the combined finishing attacks of Engine-O, Kyoretsu-O, and Seiku-O. was used for "Final Attack Bot" in Power Rangers RPM Voiced by the late Daisuke Gōri. Okunote Banki Okunote Banki (オクノテバンキ, Okunote Banki): Appeared in the stage show Aerial Warriors! The Go-on Wings Appear!! (天空の戦士！ゴーオンウイングス登場！！, Tenkū no Senshi! Gōon Uingusu Tōjō!!). The name comes from the Japanese word for "trump" (奥の手, oku no te). See Also Category:Engine Sentai Go-Onger Category:Sentai Monsters Category:Banki Clan Gaiark